Wolverine Mk. II
Basic CNCKW_Wolverine_Upgrade.jpg Upgraded with AP ammo |faction = Steel Talons |role = Anti-personnel/Reconnaissance light walker |useguns = Dual machine cannons |usearmor = Medium |tier = 2 |hp = 2000 |armortype = Medium (100% Cannon, 75% Rocket, 75% Grenade, 50% Gun, 1% Sniper) |cost = $900 |time = 0:09 |produced = GDI War Factory Reclamator hub |req = Command Post |hotkey = F6 |groundattack = *216 (Gun) + 75% scalar to infantry *532 (Gun) + 75% scalar to infantry (upgrade) |cooldown = 0.4 seconds per burst, 0.25 seconds between bursts |landspeed = 70 |range = 200 |sight = Medium |ability = Call for transport |upgrades = AP Ammo }} The Wolverine Mk. II is a Steel Talons light walker appearing in Kane's Wrath as a redesigned and upgraded version of the original Wolverine Mk. I from the Second Tiberium War and subsequent Firestorm Crisis. It retains and improves upon the speed, agility and impressive firepower of its predecessor. History With the end of the Second Tiberium War, and the destruction of CABAL that brought an end to the Firestorm Crisis - the use of mechanized walkers in the general military had come into question. Nod had fractured into semi-independent splinter groups following Kane's apparent death, and it seemed that the world would finally know peace. But those in the Steel Talons special technologies division were less certain. Despite their best efforts, experimental combat vehicles like the Mammoth Mk. II were decommissioned and sent to the scrapyards to be gutted and have their chassis recycled for use in other things with more immediate function. However, the Steel Talons did manage to save the Titan and the Wolverine, which they upgraded to bring up to par with the new decade. Abilities Upgrades In-game The Wolverine is the basic vehicle unit of the Steel Talons subfaction of GDI. Its speed and agility are perfectly balanced with a high rate of fire to create a lethal killing machine. Due to its maneuverability, the Wolverine excels at flanking the enemy. It is small enough to go unnoticed by the untrained commander, but packs enough firepower and armor to hold its own in the field. It becomes particularly effective when mixed with Titans and Behemoths; the larger two can handle the larger units and structures while the Wolverine takes care of the soft targets. It is also a deterrent against Commandos, which can singlehandedly decimate an entire army of medium and heavy walkers with powerful explosives. However, the Wolverine is not limited to the antipersonnel role. Due to its withering rate of fire, it can also take on light vehicles and some of the weaker structures; and when upgraded with armour piercing ammunition, its lethality is increased tenfold. Assessment Pros * Available at Tier 1 * Arguably the most powerful anti-infantry vehicle in the game * AP Ammo upgrade allows it to severely threaten lightly armored vehichles * Capable of wiping out entire squads of infantry in mere seconds * Fast movement speed and great maneuverability * A deadly threat to Commandos Cons * Lightly armored; highly vulnerable to anti-armour weaponry * Walker legs are a viable target for Commandos' detonation packs * Cannot reverse move - exposing its vulnerable backside upon retreat * Non-turreted - must turn entire body to fire at targets * Unable to target air units * Expensive to produce at $900 Quotes Created *''Wolverine ready!'' *''On the battlefield!'' *''Primed!'' *''Systems online!'' *''Unit ready!'' Select *''Wolverine ready!'' *''At your command!'' *''Awaiting orders!'' *''Sir?'' *''Yes, sir!'' *''Ready!'' Moving *''Moving out!'' *''Let get in there!'' *''Got it!'' *''Scouting!'' *''Orders received!'' *''On my way!'' *''No problem!'' Attacking *''Target aquired!'' *''Taking 'em out!'' *''You got it!'' *''Yes, sir!'' *''Bring the pain!'' *''Steel Talons rule!'' Moving to attack *''Target vector confirmed!'' *''Clear to engage!'' *''Gun primed!'' *''Seek and destroy!'' *''High alert!'' *''I'm on it!'' In combat *''Under fire!'' *''Engaged!'' *''In combat!'' *''Taking damage!'' *''Enemy inbound!'' Retreating *''Getting out!'' *''Retreating!'' *''There too many!'' *''Taking heavy damage!'' *''I'm gone...'' *''We'll be back!'' *''Steel Talons don't retreat!'' *''I think I crapped my suit!'' *''Can somebody hose down my suit?'' Gallery File:KW Wolverine low detail model.jpg|Render File:Wolverine KW.png|C&C Arena model turnaround File:CNCKW_Wolverine_1.jpg|C&C Arena model turnaround File:CNCKW_Wolverine_2.jpg|C&C Arena model turnaround File:CNCKW_Wolverine_3.jpg|C&C Arena model turnaround File:CNCKW_Wolverine_4.jpg|C&C Arena model turnaround File:CNCKW_Wolverine_5.jpg|C&C Arena model turnaround File:CNCKW_Wolverine_6.jpg|C&C Arena model turnaround File:CnCArena_Wolverine.png|Wolverine in the C&C Arena leaked trailer Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Wolverine%27s_quotes|Wolverine quotes Category:Mechanized Walkers Category:Steel Talons Category:Kane's Wrath Steel Talons Arsenal Category:Kane's Wrath vehicles